My Senior
by DrarryLova Revo from Ana-Ryhan
Summary: Pembalasan dendam seorang Naruto terhadap Sasuke lewat penggencetan karena dulu ia di gencet oleh kakak Sasuke dan teman-temannya. dan usaha kesabaran Sasuke untuk mengobati luka hati Naruto dan mengejar laki-laki manis itu untuknya. A SasuNaru Pair, School Life, and Smut Lime in Ending.


"Hei, Naruto. Lihat dia."

Segerombol pria tengah berada di kelas mereka yang ada di lantai dua, sambil menatap kearah luar jendela. Orang yang disahut langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi jendela mendekati temannya yang berambut coklat dan ada segitiga merah di pipinya.

"Lihat, sombong sekali dia. Gayanya saja sudah membuatku muak." Papar temannya itu lagi, Inuzuka Kiba.

Mata shappire Naruto menatap kebawah, kearah kelas yang tengah mengikuti olahraga di lapangan. Tepatnya, pada seorang laki-laki berambut raven dan berkulit putih dengan wajah dingin dari arah sini.

"Ck. Harus ku kerjai lagi dia!" Gusar lelaki berambut pirang berkulit tan ini.

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

**MY SENIOR**

_Ana-Ryhan_

Gank urakan di sekolah Konoha ini, Uzumaki Naruto (Leader), Hyuuga Neji, Shikamaru Nara, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji dan Rock Lee mulai beraksi. Di jam pelajaran berikutnya, mereka keluyuran entah kemana. Mereka mendatangi ruang ganti dan mengacak-acak loker milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka mengusir semua orang yang ada di ruang itu dengan paksa. Tak ada yang berani melawan gank itu. Selain berandalan, jika ada yang melawan atau membantah mereka, maka orang itu akan mendapat penggencetan. Guru-guru sebenarnya tahu hal ini, namun, anak-anak dalam gank itu adalah anak dari orang tua yang sudah berjasa terhadap sekolah Konoha. Lagipula, yang namanya 'gank' dan 'penggencetan' memang sering terjadi di sekolah manapun.

"Ayo cepat cari dan rusak barang-barangnya!" perintah Naruto pada Chouji dan Lee. Neji dan Shikamaru duduk bersamanya. Kiba dan Shino menjaga pintu.

Chouji si gendut dan Lee si alis tebal itu mulai mengacak-acak loker Sasuke, menginjak-injak seragam Sasuke dan menggunting-gunting seragam itu setelahnya. Sudah puas melihat kejadian itu, Naruto tersenyum menyeringai dan meninggalkan ruangan.

0o0

Sasuke masuk keruang gant di ikuti teman-teman pria yang lain. Semuanya kaget ketika mendapati loker Sasuke terbuka dan barang-barangnya berserakan dimana-mana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Asuma masuk keruangan pada saat itu. Dia juga kaget melihat suasana itu.

"A-Anu, sensei… saat itu, ada Naruto-senpai dan teman-temannya yang masuk ke…" Seorang murid berusaha untuk memberi tahu hal sebenarnya.

Asuma berpikir keras. Sudah pasti ini ulah Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. " emm, Sasuke, apa kau izin saja?" Gumam Asuma sambil memegang pundak Sasuke yang melihat dingin kearah seragamnya yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei. Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke menoleh datar pada Asuma. Membuat Asuma heran. Harusnya, Sasuke marah bukan? "Aku tahu pasti akan terjadi hal seperti ini." Sasuke berjalan pelan kearah sudut ruangan. Disana, ada sebuah tas. "Aku sudah bawa seragam lain." Sasuke mengeluarkan seragam lain dari tas itu.

"O-oh, begitu… yasudah, kalian cepat ganti baju." Asuma lalu pergi keluar ruangan saat sekiranya suasana sudah tenang. Anak-anak lain menatap Sasuke simpatik, namun Sasuke tak menghiraukan itu. Ia tetap melepas training oleh raganya dan berganti seragam.

0o0

Sasuke berjalan di koridor kelas. Guru memang belum datang dan dia terlambat karena harus membereskan dan membersihkan lokernya. Anak-anak di dalam kelas duduk ragu ketika melihat Sasuke datang karena…

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu kelas…

BRUUUSHH.

Bubuk berwarna putih menimpanya dari atas. Anak-anak yang memuja gank Naruto tertawa puas dan sebagian yang netral hanya bisa diam saja dengan paras takut. Semua yang berada di kelas ini sudah tahu ini akan terjadi…

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk serbuk putih yang melumurinya itu dengan sabar. Wajahnya tetap terlihat dingin menerima semua perlakuan itu.

Seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Naruto yang duduk di bangku paling belakang menggumam. "Aniki semakin keterlaluan…" desisnya.

0o0

Sementara di kelas lain…

Seseorang berlari-lari menuju kelas dan 'BRAK', pintu kelas terbuka. Semua yang ada di kelas terkejut dan otomatis menoleh kearah pintu. Disana nampak Rock Lee memasang wajah tercengang dan diam dengan nafas yang terpengal-pengal. Menjadikan suasana hening, membuat gank urakan yang ada di kelasnya merasa heran.

Lalu…

"HOREE! Rencana kita berjalan lancar!" Teriak Lee tiba-tiba. "Aku melihatnya! Aku melihat si Uchiha itu terkena perangkap tepung kita! Hwahahaha!"

"Yahoooo! Huwooo! Kita hebat!" Teriak semua gank urakan itu kecuali Neji yang memang sikapnya cool.

"Kau hebat, Lee!" Naruto merangkul Lee dan yang lainnya ikut bersorak gembira. Dan siswa yang lain ada disana hanya diam. Tak ada yang berani bergabung dengan mereka. Semua yang ada di sekolah ini, takut pada gank Naruto.

Kecuali 2 orang…

Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruko, adik daripada sang Leader pembuat onar, dan Uchiha Sasuke, target gencetan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya…

0o0

Pada jam istirahat, dengan langkah yang berani, seorang gadis berambut pirang berkulit tan menghampiri gerombolan Naruto. Nampak terdengar mereka masih tertawa menang.

"Hei, sst! Sst!" Kiba menyenggol lengan Naruto yang masih asik tertawa ketika Naruko tepat berada di hadapan mereka.

"Hn." Naruto beranjak dan menghadapi kembarannya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan, aniki!" Naruko menatap tajam.

Naruto diam. Badannya yang kurus kekar dengan di balut baju seragam yang berantakkan dengan kancing kemeja yang atasnya terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit bayangan dadanya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruko yang tiba-tiba blushing seketika. Tak bisa disangkal, anak-anak urakan itu memiliki pesona yang begitu memikat.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Naruko." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin. Lalu, laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruko yang terpaku. Kemudian, langkah Naruto di ikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

0o0

Sementara itu, di sekolah lain…

Di sebuah sekolah terkenal yang berada di Otogakure. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam bermata onyx tengah berjalan menelusuri koridor dengan santai. Dilihat dari penampilannya, ia memang bukan siswa di sekolah itu.

Dia terus menulusuri jalanan ini dengan mulut yang tetap diam dan pandangannya sempat tertuju pada dua orang murid yang tak sengaja di lihatnya.

"Untung saja, di sekolah kita ini sudah tidak ada gank itu lagi!" Ungkap salah satu seorang darinya. Membuat lelaki berambut hitam ini terhenti dari langkahnya.

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau gank akatsuki yang melegenda di sekolah ini masih ada disekolah kita. Untung saja, mereka sudah lulus semua. Katanya, sudah jadi orang sukses semua. Dunia kejam ya! Masa berpihak pada orang-orang seperti mereka! Aku kasihan sekali pada anak yang di gencet mereka 2 tahun lalu." Ungkap yang lainnya panjang lebar.

"Ah sudahlah! Lebih baik, kita isi perut kita ke kantin. Aku lapar sekali." Saran temannya sambil menepuk bahu pria pembicara panjang lebar. Dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Si mata onyx yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka mulai merubah tatapannya menjadi dingin. Bibirnya tetap datar, tetap terdiam.

Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Salah satu anggota geng Akatsuki. Bagaimana ia tak merespon dan menghentikkan langkah ketika dua bocah itu membicarakan tentang mereka? Kalau saja temannya ada bersamanya saat ini, dia pasti sudah menggencet anak-anak itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, waktu terus berlalu dan sekarang bukanlah masa untuk mereka.

0o0

5 orang berkumpul di ruang kepala sekolah. Ada 2 wanita dan 3 pria di tempat itu. Sang kepala sekolah, Namakuji Tsunade, dan asistennya Shizune. Juga ada 3 wali kelas, Hatake Kakashi, Asuma Sarutobi dan Maito Gai. Dilihat dari suasananya, 3 pria yang berdiri tegap menghadap sang kepala sekolah, terlihat seperti suasana yang serius.

"Nona, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Asuma khawatir. Mata coklatnya terlihat lebih terbuka, "Naruto sudah keterlaluan!"

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Aku juga sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini, tapi dia tetap bersikeras." Dari parasnya, wanita awet muda itu terlihat seperti tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi.

"Dan tidak mungkin juga kita mengeluarkan geng itu. Mereka anak orang terpandang." Jelas Kakashi datar.

"I-Iya, tapi…" Asuma masih cemas.

"Nona, geng itu setiap hari selalu mengerjai Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke tidak boleh di keroyok oleh kakak-kakak kelasnya seperti itu! Kita harus melindunginya!" Gai membela Asuma. Asuma sedikit lega karena ada yang berpendapat sama dengannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, MOU surat sudah terikat antara sekolah dengan perusahaan clan-clan mereka. Jika berurusan dengan anak-anaknya, aku tidak bisa menjamin masa depan Konoha." Wanita berumur 45 tahun dengan rambut pirang itu mulai cemas. Dia bingung harus bertindak apa untuk kasus yang cukup sulit ini.

"…." Semua terdiam melihat wajah sang kepala sekolah.

"Jangan cemas. Sebentar lagi, kakaknya Sasuke akan segera kemari. Kita selesaikan dengan walinya saja." Tukas Kakashi menenangkan.

0o0

Sasuke berlari tergesa-gesa menaiki anak tangga dengan terburu-buru. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada pintu diatas sana yang akan membawanya kepada…

BRAK.

"Hosh… Hosh…" Angin bertiup menerpa rambut ravennya. Langit biru dan awan putih menyambut pandangannya. Laki-laki yang bersandar dip agar besi teras perlahan menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan datar.

"Hai. Sasuke." Sapanya.

…

Naruto masuk keruang tengah. Nampak Naruko, ayah dan ibunya sedang terduduk diam di sofa berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang berada di tengah ruang itu. Nampaknya, mereka menunggu Naruto sejak tadi.

Minato sang ayah segera menghampiri anak laki-lakinya itu. "Naruto, hentikkan semuanya!". Kushina sang ibu dan Naruko hanya bisa terdiam lirih ketika mendengar kepala keluarga sudah angkat bicara.

"Heh. Sampai kau bilang pada ayah dan ibu juga, anak manja." Cibir Naruto sambil memutar matanya kearah Naruko. Tak menghiraukan sang ayah.

Plak.

Ayah yang emosi tak segan menampar Naruto. Kushina terlonjak kaget. "Ayah, cukup!" Wanita berambut merah itu menghampiri putra tercintanya sambil memeluknya."Sudah hentikkan ini!" Bulir air mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Cih." Minato memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" sang ibu menyentuhkan jemari-jemari indahnya di wajah Naruto. Naruko yang ternyata khawatirpun mulai menghampiri sang kakak. Dengan kasar, Naruto menyingkirkan tangan penuh kasih sayang itu dari wajahnya. Dia bukan anak yang patut di manja. Dia laki-laki kuat yang akan terus di takuti.

Naruto lalu meninggalkan tempat itu juga, namun sebelumnya ia menatap sang adik dengan bola mata yang tajam. Naruko tersentak lalu reflek menunduk takut. Setelah sosok anak yang tak di kenalnya lagi itu menghilang, Naruko mulai menenangkan ibunya yang menangis.

0o0

"Hn, kau merepotkan ya, Sasuke."

"Bukan urusanmu, aku bisa mengatasi semuanya." Ancam Sasuke pada lelaki yang ternyata adalah kakak kandungnya. Itachi membalas dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau tak boleh menyakitinya lagi! Ini duniaku, bukan duniamu lagi, kakak!"

"Hn." Pria berambut sebahu itu mendesis. "Kau memalukan, Sasuke. Ternyata kau menjadi pihak lemah dalam duniamu." Itachi melangkah menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk bahunya. "Terserah saja. Harusnya aku mengancam bocah-bocah itu. Tapi karena kau yang memintanya, aku takkan mengurusmu lagi. Kau bocah yang tak mengerti masa SMA." Tambah lelaki itu dingin saat tubuhnya tepat berada di samping Sasuke, kemudian Itachi berlalu.

Setelah laki-laki itu pergi, Sasuke yang memang masih bocah SMA kelas 1 berumur 15 tahun itu terjatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia lalu menatap kearah langit biru, yang mana warnanya amat mirip dengan bola mata laki-laki yang telah menyakitinya.

**Flashback**

Sasuke saat itu berumur 12 tahun. Ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Malam itu, ia di ajak sang kakak dan teman-temannya kesuatu tempat. Sang kakak dan teman-temannya nampak terlihat urakan pada penampilannya. Yang Sasuke tahu saat itu, mereka adalah anak-anak SMA yang terkenal di Oto dengan julukan Geng Akatsuki.

"Selamat datang di—" seorang pria berambut pirang sekitar berumur 15 tahun mulai menyapa tamu ketika tirai kedai terbuka. Namun kali ini, tamunya membuat ia terpaku. "Ka-Kalian..." mulutnya sedikit bergetar saat melihat Itachi dan teman-temannya. Sasuke yang hanya membututipun tak tahu apa-apa. Dan saat itu, orang-orang yang Sasuke anggap kakak sendiri itu tersenyum sinis. Tubuh Sasuke yang memang tak jauh berbeda dari anak-anak SMA juga di kira laki-laki berambut pirang itu adalah anggota Akatsuki.

Saat itu, pria berwarna kulit karamel itu masih bertubuh kecil, masih tak berdosa, sehingga si kulit pucat itu bersimpati padanya. Tapi Sasuke tak menduga hal yang akan mereka lakukan.

Naruto yang tengah membawa mangkok-mangkok ramen untuk pesanan mereka ternyata Sasori menyiapkan kakinya di luar meja sehingga alhasil Naruto terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara riuh.

Semua anggota Akatsuki tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ternyata selain gelandangan di sekolah, ternyata dia juga babu tukang ramen! Wkwkwkw!" ejek Hidan. Sasuke mulai tahu. Anak itu adalah anak adik kelas yang suka di gencet mereka di SMA. Astaga, ia tak tahu ternyata sang kakak sejahat itu.

...

"Hiks. Tuhan tidak adil, kenapa harus aku...?" Isak Naruto di sekitar jalanan malam. Sasuke melihatnya. Dan Naruto sadar kalau Sasuke melihatnya. "Siapa kau?!"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku Sasuke."

Dan saat itu, mata birunya menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Sasuke tahu Naruto sangat membenci Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya Itachi karena Itachi bagian dari Akatsuki. Kemudian Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Laki-laki mungil itu menarik perasaan Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto adalah anak kandung dari Namikaze Minato, pemilik perusahaan Rasengan yang terkenal di Konoha, Sasuke juga mulai menjemput laki-laki itu kesana.

**Flashback End**

Sasuke menghela nafas. Harusnya ia bisa menjadi penerus sang kakak dan berkuasa si SMA Oto. Tapi, hati Sasuke terlanjur baik, Sasuke ingin membenarkan semuanya. Sasuke ingin mengobati dendam dan luka hati pria manis itu...

0o0

Keesokkan harinya, ketika Sasuke tengah berjalan di koridor. Ada seseorang berlari menabraknya. Ternyata itu adalah Naruto. Naruto mencengkram baju Sasuke sehingga membuatnya terdorong ke dinding.

"Ugh." Sasuke meringis merasakan punggungnya yang terasa ngilu. Dan nafasnya agak sesak seperti tercekik karena Naruto mencengkram bajunya. Dan memang pada saat itu, mereka hanya berduaan di koridor ini.

"Brengsek kau! Pengecut sekali dan memanggil orang itu! kau ingin membunuhku, hah?!"

"Ukh." Sasuke sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku bukan aku yang dulu! Aku akan membalaskan semua yang mereka lakukan padaku, juga kepadamu!" Geram pria itu.

Ya, badan Naruto tak kecil lagi seperti dulu.

"...Heh, jangan pedulikan dia. Lihat aku kak Naruto." Naruto terbelalak. Baru pertama kalinya lelaki yang ia gencet itu berbicara padanya. "Jangan lihat dia. Lihat aku." Sasuke memaksakan untuk bicara.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Naruto kembali mendorong Sasuke hingga membentur lagi dengan dinding.

"Teruslah mencaciku, kak Naruto." Suara Sasuke merendah. Sepertinya, lelaki yang tubuhnya agak lebih tinggi darinya itu belum memahami ucapan Sasuke. "Aku akan bersamamu. Jangan takut, aku takkan pergi darimu, kakak, aku takkan lari..." mata onyx Sasuke menatap lembut pada mata shappire yang terbuka dan diiringi dengan segores senyuman.

Perlahan, cengkraman Naruto melonggar dan semakin lama semakin terlepas dari kain putih itu. perlahan, Naruto mundur dari hadapan Sasuke. "...Kenapa?... kenapa kau yakin?"

"..." sejenak Sasuke terdiam. Pagi ini memang terlihat sepi. "Kau menarik perhatianku, kak. Kau yang membuat aku bertahan seperti ini."

"Sekalipun aku menyakitimu?!" nada tenor keluar dari mulut si mata shappire.

Dan lagi-lagi, Sasuke terdiam.

"Bocah aneh. Kau gila." Naruto meninggalkan pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang makin lama makin menjauh.

'Tidak, kak. Aku tidak gila. Sejahat apapun dirimu. Aku yakin kau orang baik. Dan aku semakin mencemaskanmu.'

0o0

"Akh." Naruko kaget saat air es mengguyur kepalanya. Dia terduduk bersimpuh di lantai. Para gadis yang menggencetnya karena di suruh Naruto tertawa terbahak. Setelah air es, gadis-gadis yang merupakan kakak kelasnya itu melemparnya dengan macam-macam seperti telur atau tepung. Dan Naruko hanya bisa tersedu.

Dulu, memang dia tinggal bersama sang ayah dan ibu. Naruko tak mengenal Naruto. Sejak awal, laki-laki itu sangat tertutup padanya.

"Hentikan." Sasuke menghampiri gerombolan gadis itu. membuat Naruko merasa lega. "Pergi dari sini atau kupanggil guru karena kalian menyiksa putri tuan Namikaze!" Ancam Sasuke dan tanpa pikir panjang, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dengan ketakutan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Sasuke sambil membantu Naruko berdiri.

"Sasuke." Naruko langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menangis. "Aku takut. Takut sekali." Isak adik kandung daripada orang yang menarik perhatiannya ini.

0o0

BRAK.

Sasuke membuka pintu kelas 3 dengan gusar. Membuat geng urakan yang ada di dalamnya langsung beranjak dari duduk dan tawa mereka.

Bukan kaget, melainkan tak percaya dengan keberanian orang yang selalu mereka tindas ini.

"Kau, kakak!" tunjuk Sasuke mengisyaratkan Naruto yang hanya boleh menghampirinya. Dan tanpa ragu, Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya kearahnya.

Memang, Sasuke merasa aneh hari ini karena tak ada satu tindasanpun yang menghampirinya. Melainkan kini Naruko-chan yang menjadi incaran penggencetan.

BUAGH!

Tanpa ragu Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya di wajah manis itu. anggota geng yang lain terkejut dan siaga menghampiri sang leader.

Shika dan Neji membantu Naruto berdiri. Lee dan Shino langsung memegang kedua lengan Sasuke sedang sisanya berdiri di depan Naruto seraya menjadi pertahanannya.

"Ada apa kau ini!? Bukankah hari ini kau sama sekali tak terkena penggencetan?!" Naruto menyeka dari yang terus mengalir dari sela bibirnya. Sasuke yang tertahan masih mengglare mata shappire itu. "Ah, ok, ok. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jangan gencet adikmu sendiri! Kau bodoh kakak!"

"Heh, kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" Goda pria berkulit tan itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya menyukaimu, kakak!" jelas Sasuke dengan suara baritonenya. Membuat semua yang ada di kelas itu kaget, tak percaya dengan pengakuan terang-terangan seperti itu. "Maka dari itu, gencetlah aku, jangan orang lain!"

Akhirnya semua orang mengerti mengapa Sasuke tak melawan semua yang Naruto perbuat padanya. Anggota geng Naruto lalu memandang kearah sang leader. Terlihat rona merah mulai muncul di pipi Naruto. Naruto tak mau semua orang melihat wajah anehnya sehingga akhirnya Naruto memilih berlari keluar entah kemana. Sialan, semenjak pagi itu, Sasuke terus mengacaukan hatinya.

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari hingga terhenti di belakang gedung sekolah. Saat itu, Naruto mulai mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Dasar bocah sialan! Seenaknya saja bilang seperti itu!" Umpat Naruto dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Aduh! Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini setiap kali dia bercanda seperti itu?!" Naruto meremas rambut pirangnya dengan kacau. Lalu, seketika dia terdiam dan mata shappirenya mulai mengangkasa. "Pria bodoh. Kenapa dia tak melawan setiap gencetanku? Kenapa dia tak tinggal di Oto saja, mengikuti jejak pria brengsek itu?" Gumamnya. "Apakah yang ia katakan itu benar?" tanya Naruto. Ia teringat ucapan Sasuke bahwa lelaki itu mencintainya. Padahal, selain umur yang tak sama, mereka juga sama-sama laki-laki, tapi saat ini Naruto...

0o0

Langit mulai senja. Di setiap kelas di sekolah Konoha mulai kosong. Seorang laki-laki berjalan gontai menyusuri tiap-tiap ruangan kelas. Di suatu kelas, pria berkulit tan itu terhenti. Kemudian ia menggeser pintu kelas yang kadang-kadang sering di kunjunginya.

Ia melihat lelaki itu. sasuke yang sedang terduduk di bangku paling depan dengan kacamata yang tergantung setia dimata onyxnya. Pulpen yang digenggamnya masih tergerak menyusuri lembaran putih yang di gelutinya. Dengan pedoman tulisan yang ada di papan sana, Sasuke masih menyalinnya kedalam buku catatan.

"Kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu, kakak?" Ucapnya tanpa melihat kearah Naruto yang terdiam di sisi pintu sana. Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan langsung berjalan pelan menghampiri bangku Sasuke. "Kakak harusnya tahu, Naruko tidak mau pulang, dia ketakutan." Sasuke masih menelusuri matanya di lembaran putih, memeriksa kembali catatannya. "Sekarang dia ada dirumah temannya." Jelasnya lagi sambil membereskan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"..." naruto masih mau diam. "Yang kau katakan waktu itu, apakah sungguh-sungguh?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar kata lirih yang menginterupsinya. Benarkah Naruto yang mengeluarkan suara itu? lalu, Sasuke menatap kakak kelas yang berdiri di hadapannya itu dengan wajah stoic. Namun, mata biru langit tetap mencari kepastian dari sirat wajah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke melepas kacamatanya sambil menghela nafas. "Kakak pikir, aku bercanda?" tanya Sasuke balik bertanya dan masih duduk di bangkunya. "Aku juga tahu kakak tak menanggapinya. Tak perlu repot-repot datang kekelasku sesore ini hanya untuk mengelaknya."

"Baiklah." Naruto membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya lagi. "Aku menyerah. Aku takkan menindas siapa-siapa lagi." Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto dengan wajah stoic, memang bagus ucapannya, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mendengar yang lebih dari itu.

"Haaa, jadi kakak mau menapik perasaanku begitu saja dengan perjuanganku selama ini?" Gerutu Sasuke sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa Sasuke masih belum puasa dengan jawabannya? Naruto memikirkan ucapan ini juga sampai menghabiskan waktu.

"Lalu kau mau apa lagi?!" Geramnya.

"Buka bajumu."

"Heh?" Naruto tercengang. Sasuke kembali menghadap kearah Naruto.

"Buka kemejamu, kakak. Terlihat berantakkan, aku muak melihatnya." Jelas Sasuke datar.

"Ta-tapi untuk apa?"

"Buka saja!"

Naruto kesal. Sejak kapan sih si Uchiha itu yang sekarang menyuruh-nyuruhnya? Dengan tangan yang ragu, Naruto mulai membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya. Saat itu, Sasuke hanya duduk melihat dengan mata intens gerakan menggiurkan di depannya. Naruto tak mengerti apa maksud laki-laki itu, dan dia merasa merinding di lihat dengan mata seperti itu. namun apa boleh buat, lagipula hari semakin sore dan membuat Naruto gerah dan tak nyaman dengan baju yang penuh keringat.

Naruto sudah melepas kain putih itu dari tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan daerah atasnya yang membuat Sasuke tak tahan diri untuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Naruto nampak lezat, dan muka polos Naruto justru membuat Naruto terlihat semakin manis. Tak di sangka laki-laki itu kini ada diam di depannya.

Sasuke beranjak dari bangkunya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto. Dengan tangan-tangan yang di masukkan kedalam saku celananya, membuat Sasuke lebih terlihat cool ketimbang Naruto sehingga Sasuke tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Apakah kakak tahu apa maksudku?" Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di badan tan itu dan terus mengendus kulit Naruto di belakang sana. Naruto terasa bergidik, tapi anehnya kaki Naruto sama sekali tak kuasa untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. "Tubuh ini akan jadi milkku, kan?" desah Sasuke seduktif, membuat Naruto meronakan pipinya lagi sehingga terlihat begitu manis.

"A-apa yang kau laku—akh!" Naruto memekik kaget ketika jari Sasuke memencet kasar titik sensitif di kedua dadanya. Namun sayangnya, belum sempat berontak, Sasuke sudah menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto kelantai dingin itu lebih dulu.

"Kakak, kau akan jadi milikku." Seringai Sasuke mesum. Membuat mata biru Naruto terbuka lebar. Dan pada akhirnya, terdengar suara kesusahan Naruto setelahnya. Sasuke berhasil menghilangkan luka hati Naruto dan ia juga berhasil memenangkan hatinya walau akhirnya agak memaksa. Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke resmi menjadikan Naruto milikknya.

**~THE END~**


End file.
